regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Regnum Online Wiki
Welcome to The encyclopedia about the Regnum Online that . We need YOU to help out. ;About Regnum Online * Game Overview ; Realms of Regnum Online * Alsius * Ignis * Syrtis ; Character Classes * Archer (Subclass: Hunter, Marksman) * Mage (Subclass: Conjurer, Warlock) * Warrior (Subclass: Barbarian, Knight) ; Gameplay * The War Zone * Combat * Disciplines * Training * Equipment * Quests * Experience * Stats * Player Death * Economics * Clans * Premium Content ; Races of the Realms * Alsius ** Nordos ** Dwarves ** Utghars * Ignis ** Esquelios ** Dark Elves ** Moloks * Syrtis ** Alturians ** Wood Elves ** Half Elves ; Game Mechanics * HUD * Keyboard Commands * Game commands * Emotes * ... ; Technical issues * System requirements * Common problems * List of supported graphics cards ;18 September 2008 :Mac Client Petition :NGD has started a petition to gauge interest in a port of the Regnum Online Client to OS X. Tell your Mac friends they too can play this great game if enough of them sign up and show their support. ;18 September 2008 :Another 50% XP Weekend on Horus! :The special promotion continues again this weekend on Regnum Online's new English-language server, Horus. From Friday September 19, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3) to Monday September 22, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3), all experience is boosted 50%! (RO newsletter). ;11 September 2008 :50% XP on Horus all weekend! :Regnum Online is running a special promotion on the new English-language Horus server. From Friday September 12, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3) to Monday September 15, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3), all experience is boosted 50%! (RO newsletter). To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Dwarves were the last race to settle Alsius, and have great affinity with mountains and stone. Their lack of magic prevents them from being mages, but they are formidable warriors and archers. After fighting a war with the human Nordos, the two peoples became sworn allies in the defense of Alsius. A city in the Alsius realm. *Regnum Online Official Website *Regnum Online Official Forum * Statement of Purpose __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse